Beverage preparation systems for producing beverages such as coffee and tea are known in the art. One example is described in WO2004/064585 which teaches a beverage preparation system suitable for producing a wide range of beverages such as coffee, tea, hot chocolate, espresso and cappuccino.
Attempts have been made to produce alternative beverage preparation systems capable of dispensing both hot and cold beverages. However, such systems rely on the provision of a relatively high capacity, on-demand cooler, such as a flash cooler, for cooling relatively large volumes of water very quickly to a suitable temperature when a cold beverage is to be dispensed. Alternatively, the systems provide high capacity coolers for lowering the temperature of the water in the whole storage reservoir to the required temperature for cold beverages. High capacity coolers are those able to quickly cool either relatively large volumes of water by a moderate amount or to produce a relatively large temperature change in smaller volumes of water. These systems have disadvantages, including the problem that the high capacity coolers are large, noisy and contain a refrigerant gas as part of the cooling circuit. This makes the systems bulky, expensive and difficult to recycle. Thus they are unsuitable for use in a domestic setting.